Cyborg
‘'MORTALS OF MACHINE’' '- Cyborg’s can be entire robotic individuals, or mortals can a cyborg, although it is a very complicated and dangerous process and procedure. Cyborg’s are mainly just that: Robots. Originally just a robot with specific programming, as some still use it to that day, they have begun to drift into consciousness. Painting their own personality and developing their interests over time as technology grew into a more developed structure. Yet, although they are made of metal and other things, the ‘chip’ to which is located in the back of their neck does control them. If it is removed they will shut down, and you can tamper with it, basically ‘re-programming’ them. This leads Cyborgs to be very, very protective over this specific location. Mainly having it shielded, hidden, or always kept out of reach of others. If the chip is damaged, much like a mortal with insanity, they tend to ‘glitch’. Certain things they do can bounce up and down, their mind can scatter, sometimes having a speech impediment or repeating what they have said. Cyborg’s are made of minerals and metals, but they can have synthetic flesh along their bodies to cover their ‘false’ limbs and self. This allows them to make themselves appear, visually, human in all shape and form. Cyborg’s can range from any height, any size, any structure. It could be a mortal form, or an animal one. They are harder to defeat based on their technique, programming, and metals used. Obviously Cyborg’s made of Titanium will be hard to bring down. Their weakness though is electricity. dual_moonblade_by_benedickbana-d8byq6q.jpg 311c02ea2cf9ee799cc30fbca8569eb7.jpg re_up_by_sinlecture-d5tjgrw.jpg Abilities '''Cyber Mind '- The user has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities, although, since this power is personal and internal, ones that mostly affect only the '''Electronic Communication- user.The user can perceive, understand, control and generate electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. The user is in essence a living wireless hub/computer. Enhanced Condition-The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. Mechanical Intuition-''' The user can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device and subconsciously/effortlessly create a schematic in their mind. Many users are able to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". '''High-Tech Exoskeleton -The user utilizes a specialized suit of armor by using technology alone. Armor may be powered by the user's thoughts, so the user would have to concentrate if the suit is to high-tech function properly. With all mechanical power the armor possesses, there are cutbacks. The suit may need a source of supply power to activate or the suit would use the user's life energy, thus rendering the user unconscious or dead. The suit may even enhance the powers of those who already have powers. The suit may be equipped with all sorts of gadgets the user can use. Cyber Arm -Users are able to wield a programmable, mechanical arm that is similar to that of a human arm. The arm can be programmed and designed in order to fit the need of the user. Some robotic arms are to be assembled or disassembled to various forms of technology, allowing the user to perform system checks, enhancements, and upgrades. 'Scanner Vision '- The user can perform complex visual scans on their environment or creatures around them and determine their intimate properties or detect their presence. They can also diagnose the condition of what they observe and find inconsistencies or errors. 41e7e5c06997fd4bb30ad700c40c302b.jpg 239cd255cf962c6dee6c25e67f359a75.jpg 21b0ba4652bb0f5b8704e4c52e763287.jpg a3f4dce9c4d40ac56de3f3be16ff9522.jpg Category:Information Category:The Mad Compass Category:Browse